


whatever that was

by quietdays



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 03:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13895139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietdays/pseuds/quietdays
Summary: soonyoung is missing.





	whatever that was

**Author's Note:**

> i just finished a quiz that i probably failed so the next logical thing to do is bingelisten to she's only sixteen's album and write something about it lol
> 
> tw for vague-ish . suicidal tendencies ? i dont really know. this is somewhat bad i hate this djdhdhdhfff but i love she's only sixteen so i'm posting this
> 
> i listened to leave me out of it & (surprise surprise) whatever that was both by she's only sixteen before writing this.
> 
> as usual not edited nor proof read.

soonyoung is missing.  
  
usually, jihoon won't be that worried about it but there's a nagging feeling in his stomach telling him that maybe he should find him. even if it's nothing bad, at least he'll be granted piece of mind if he does. it doesn't also exactly help that soonyoung has sent him really concerning messages when he was in the studio even if he knows that jihoon doesn't get messages because the signal is so bad inside his studio.  
  
(i'm tired.  
i don't want this anymore.  
  
the light from his phone flashes at him mockingly. jihoon has to squint his eyes to protect himself from the harshness of it and to read it better. it takes everything he has to not run back to the dorm as fast as he can for soonyoung.  
  
everything is for soonyoung.)  
  
...  
  
soonyoung is missing.  
  
jihoon is back in the dorm and he does not even notice chan who greets him when he barges into soonyoung's room. his eyes start to hurt from the harshness of the room and he looks around wildly for soonyoung. his hands start to become sweaty so he wipes it off his sweater.  
  
"chan." he says in the most level voice he can muster right now. "where is soonyoung?"  
  
chan looks annoyed at him, probably because jihoon has the gall to question him now when he didn't even pay him a tiny bit of attention when he greeted him. he frowns at him and then shrugs.  
  
"dunno." chan replies as honest as he can. "saw him go out of the room when i went in and that was like thirty minutes ago."  
  
thirty minutes ago.  
  
jihoon turns and closes the door as gently as he can so as to not hint at chan how utterly wrecked he feels right now. his eyes hurt so much and everything is shaking. there is only one place jihoon knows he'll go.  
  
...  
  
see, if there is anything jihoon is better at in comparison to jeonghan or seungkwan, it might be seeing through soonyoung.  
  
from their early days, he already knows how soonyoung works and maybe soonyoung already knew how jihoon functioned well even before he realized it. and maybe that's why they work so well together. soonyoung gives him the words when he can never rhyme or think of them and jihoon leads him into dancing when he's too tired.  
  
they're always tired. obviously not as tired as seungcheol is but, the fact still remains. they're always tired. always on the verge of breaking.  
  
...  
  
soonyoung is missing.  
  
jihoon knows where he is. that's how things are. when jihoon goes missing, soonyoung knows where he is. that's how things are.  
  
that's how it'll always be.  
  
...  
  
the rooftop should be locked.  
  
jihoon somehow finds himself opening the door to the rooftop. it should be locked. it definitely should be locked. he's complained about it numerous times that the company should've done something about it by this time but they haven't. it's not locked and jihoon feels the cold air of the night when he steps out into the open.  
  
the night is pretty. the rooftop should be locked. soonyoung stands on the edge. jihoon feels like he might vomit since the world hasn't stopped shaking yet.  
  
...  
  
when jihoon has finally coaxed soonyoung from the edge, he says something that makes him laugh out loud. jihoon already forgets what he's said but he still laughs. maybe it's because everything seems so surreal and this is the second time this month that soonyoung did this or maybe it's because the tiny threads of his sanity already slipt away. or maybe--or maybe he shouldn't dwell on the maybes anymore. real life isn't like the lyrics he write, shouldn't be analyzed like them.  
  
(that's what he likes about soonyoung the most and maybe what he hates about him the most. the ability to make things light. the ability to ignore the reality and weight of his actions.)  
  
jihoon wipes away the rain on soonyoung's face and presses his forehead on his. the rain seems to not wet their clothes, only their faces and that's relieving. jihoon really would rather go in with eyes that hurt and a headache that won't go away until he sleeps than go in with his whole being drenched to the bone.  
  
...

so soonyoung is missing but it's okay jihoon will find him.  
  
(and when jihoon goes missing as well, he trusts soonyoung will do the same.)

**Author's Note:**

> anyways support local support indie support opm char joke im not gonna be one of Those people but
> 
> legit though listen to she's only sixteen's new album WHOMSTDVE i waited FOUR YEARS FOR. i remember when it was still locked out of wombworks on soundcloud... i remember everything........ dfhfhfhfkfkdksks i love she's only sixteen the only band i love more than seventeen


End file.
